


If I Cut My Hair Hawaii Will Sink

by Annonb



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/pseuds/Annonb
Summary: Daryl's hair is starting to look like Rapunzel's and it's been getting in the way. Rick takes him to a salon. Don't worry, Hawaii will be fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry everyone! I'm working on comments slowly, but surely. And soon we'll find out how Merle and Daryl's pancakes turn out!

"Hold still please." 

 

"No! Quit brushin' me! I ain't no dog!"

 

Rick smirked. 

 

"You aren't? Well, you fooled me with that shaggy hair of yours."

 

"That ain't funny. I told ya, I could cut it myself."

 

Rick shook his head as he finished getting the last tangle out. 

 

"Absolutely not. All scissors, knives, stoves, and weapons are off limits. And don't even think about sneaking off and cuttin' your own hair. You know how I'll handle it."

 

Daryl frowned. He hated that Rick and the doctors still didn't trust him with dangerous things. It was ridiculous. He hardly had fits of hysterics anymore. He could maybe understand it if he was still depressed, but he was fine. 

 

"Ya can cut it." 

 

Rick smiled and placed the brush back in the basket on the shelf over the changing table.

 

"I think it's too far gone for my level of expertise. I told you, we need a professional." 

 

"I ain't goin' to no salon. I rather cut it myself and take the spankin'." 

 

"Daryl, don't say that," Rick admonished. He hated the spankings just as much as Daryl did. He only handed out three, but each time was heart-wrenching. He was in no rush to give out another one. "You need to get it cut and we're going to a salon." 

 

"No!" Daryl spat. "Jus' a'cause you think I look bad don't mean I do." 

 

"Daryl," Rick said surprised. "I wouldn't care if your hair went to the floor, I would still think you're handsome and love you. Do you know why?"

 

Daryl leaned back into the rocker and pouted. 

 

"A'cause it's what's inside that counts," he recited. 

 

Rick nodded before sitting down and squeezing in next to him. Daryl climbed into his lap. 

 

"That's right. I just want to have it cut because I know you don't like it. I know you get frustrated with the brushing and constantly having hair in your eyes. But if you don't want to cut it, then that's fine."

 

Daryl slipped his thumb into his mouth and snuggled close. 

 

"I wanna get it cut, I jus' wan' ya to do it. A stranger will hurt me."

 

"No, little one." Rick crooned. "A professional is just that. They know what they're doin' and they're very careful." 

 

Daryl didn't know if that were true. He'd never been in a salon before. His mom or Merle cut his hair when he was little, and they always managed to find a way to make him flinch. He was really regretting not letting Rick fix his hair earlier. 

 

"Elaina gave me the number of her friend, Luka, who owns a salon. She told him about us and he assures her that he can handle any little, even you." 

 

Daryl smiled a little. 

 

"What do you think? We can at least go see it first." 

 

Daryl relaxed further into Rick. 

 

"I guess so." 

 

Rick glanced at the clock. It wasn't too late to get a hold of Elaina and make an appointment. He helped Daryl up and went to make the call. He would have gotten Luka's number earlier, but he honestly expected a bigger fight and a couple of tantrums from Daryl. That was how it usually went when the topic of hair cutting came up. 

 

At first, Daryl was afraid of the scissors being near his face, which didn't make much sense to Rick since they used them in Georgia to give themselves trims. But whenever he or a nurse tried to clean him up he'd scream. It took awhile for him to even trust Rick holding pair near him. 

 

Finally, the younger man admitted that when he was a kid Merle and his mom would cut his hair and they weren't nice about it. He told Rick that he'd try to be still, but it was hard. If he moved or caused them to make a mistake they made sure he felt it. That's why he only trusted himself with cutting his hair. He certainly wasn't going to smack himself for making a mistake, and then follow up that smack with another one because he took the first one like a girl. 

 

Now a stranger was going to do it. At least he knew what to expect from Merle or his Ma, but a stranger? What if they were worse? And they would be holding scissors by his face.

 

"Daddy?"

 

Rick covered the mouthpiece of the phone and turned his attention to Daryl. 

 

"What is it, bud?"

 

"My tummy feels funny," he whispered. 

 

Rick smiled sympathetically and held his arms out to the other man. Daryl quickly went into the embrace. 

 

"I know, baby. But it's gonna be fine." 

 

"Gonna cut me if 'm bad an' don't hold still," he lisped around his thumb.

 

"Hold on, bud. Elaina? That sounds great. Tell him I appreciate it and thanks for setting everything up."

 

Rick said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone. He set it on the kitchen table before hugging Daryl close. 

 

"Daryl, I promise, PROMISE, that is never gonna happen. Luka is a professional and he would loose his salon if he did that. Not to mention I'd kill him." 

 

Daryl smiled. He knew Rick would do whatever he could to protect him and his promises were always kept.

 

"Elaina said that Luka is gonna let us come in early when no one else is there. We'll just go see it first, alright? Then if you say so, he can cut your hair. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you unless you tell me otherwise." 

 

Daryl turned and nuzzled the nape of Rick's neck. 

 

"'Kay."


	2. Chapter 2

The hair salon was empty, as promised. There was only one man inside. Your average tall, dark haired, handsome man with a slight crook in his nose. He turned and smiled brightly at them.

 

"Hey, you must be Rick," he greeted. "And this guy with the long hair must be Daryl."

 

"Hey," Rick said back. He extended his hand to the other man. 

 

Daryl gave a wave before slipping behind Rick.

 

"My name is Luka. Are you going to let me cut your hair today?"

 

Daryl shrugged. He was still feeling unsure about the whole thing. He knew he could give himself a trim at home. This was stupid. Who cared if other people thought it looked bad? At least it would be cut.

 

"He takes awhile to warm up to new people," Rick said as he stepped sideways to fully expose Daryl. "I thought you could show him around first? This is his first time in an actual salon."

 

Luka nodded. 

 

"Don't worry, Elaina filled me in." He leaned over to Rick. "I have some experience with littles," he said softly.

 

Rick smiled. 

 

"She told me. That's why we came."

 

Luka straightened up and turned his attention to Daryl. 

 

"So, do you want to come inside and see how I work?"

 

Daryl glanced at Rick. No. He did not want to see.

 

"Come on," Rick said taking Daryl's hand. "I promise, it's not scary."

 

Luka led them over to one of the stations.

 

He clapped his hands on the back of the black chair. 

 

"This is where you'll sit- if you let me cut your hair that is," Luka said. He nodded in the direction of the vanity in front of him. "And in that jar on the table is where I keep the scissors and combs I'll use."

 

"Wha's that blue stuff in there?" Daryl whispered.

 

"That's just keeps everything clean," Luka replied.

 

Great, Daryl thought. If he cuts me at least I won't get an infection.

 

"On that tray is just various styling tools and hair products. You've used a hair dryer before, right?"

 

Daryl shook his head.

 

Luka stared back at the two, completely stunned by what he just heard. Who had never used a hair dryer before? Elaina had filled him in on their relationship and the bits and pieces of Daryl's past. Luka wasn't sure if he should even mention that to Rick, he didn't want to stir up trouble. Elaina just wanted to make sure he understood what he was dealing with and how easy it could be to upset the man. Not to mention, she had a bad habit of gossiping. She didn't know much about Daryl's history, both he and Rick seemed secretive about their lives before Chicago. She did know Daryl's father was physically and emotionally abusive, his mother wasn't much better, and he had an older brother who was often M.I.A.

 

But surely even with an abusive past, a person comes in contact with a blow dryer at least once in their lives.

 

"We just use a towel and let it air dry," Rick explained. He didn't need to tell Luka that the few occasions he had tried to use one ended in disaster. But Daryl was doing so much better now, he could handle it. Probably.

 

"Well, do you know what it is?"

 

"It blows hot air at ya."

 

Luka smiled kindly. 

 

"That's right."

 

"I don't like it."

 

Before Luka could respond, Rick pulled Daryl close. He started to rub soothing circles on his back. 

 

"I know you don't like it. It's loud and hot, I know," he said softly. "But it won't hurt you. I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

 

Luka watched the two with interest. He knew some people had some odd phobias, but a hair dryer? And the way Elaina told him how they acted about their past was a bit unsettling. Maybe they were in a witness protection program. Perhaps they were running from some mafia organization and that's why Daryl acted so jumpy. But didn't people in those programs move out to the country? They usually don't move to the suburbs of a major city. Unless they were hiding in plain sight. That must be it.

 

"Luka? Are you okay?" Rick asked.

 

Luka jumped. 

 

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you just say?"

 

"I said, Daryl said he'll try it. Hair cut, hair dryer, he'll try it."

 

"That's great! Alright, little man, just climb into the chair and we'll get started."

 

Daryl sat down gingerly. When Luka shook out the drape he shot his hand out to Rick.

 

"Shh, little one, it's alright," Rick placated. "It's just to keep the hair that falls off you from gettin' on your clothes."

 

"Sorry," Luka apologized. "I should have warned him. Is it alright if I put it on you? It doesn't hurt, it's not really fashionable, but it's harmless."

 

Daryl nodded slowly and Luka secured it. He didn't like it. It was too tight around his neck like the stupid bibs Daddy made him use sometimes when he was wearing "nice" clothes. The clothes certainly weren't nice if he had to wear a bib when he ate.

 

"Alright, I'm going to take you back to get your hair washed," Luka said.

 

"But why?" Daryl turned to look at Rick. "Ya washed it last night. It's still clean."

 

Luka smiled and gently patted Daryl's shoulder, something that Daryl wasn't too fond of. 

 

"It's better to cut your hair when it's wet."

 

"Can Daddy wash it?"

 

Luka didn't really know what to say. He never got a request like that before.

 

"Daryl, Luka is gonna wash your hair."

 

"But," Daryl nibbled his lip. "He'll get soap in my eyes."

 

Rick shook his head. 

 

"He knows how to wash hair without that happenin'. He has a special sink and you just lay your head back and let him do all the work, okay?"

 

Daryl nodded and grabbed Rick's hand. They followed Luka to the back of the salon where there was a row of reclining chairs and weird looking sinks.

 

Luka made sure the temperature of the water was just right before wetting Daryl's hair. He was extra careful with the soap and the massage. He made sure his movements were slow and that he narrated the process as he went along.

 

Daryl couldn't deny he liked the massage. Merle and his Ma never did that before, not that they would. He liked that Luka was being careful too. The only thing that would have made it better was if it were Rick's hands rubbing his scalp, but they were currently holding his hand tightly.

 

Once he was done, Luka brought them back over to the first station. Daryl was starting to feel more confident about the whole thing, but he wouldn't let go of Daddy's hand unless it was necessary.

 

In his twenty years of hair cutting, Luka had seen just about everything, things much worse than what he was dealing at the moment. Daryl's hair was like an over grown weed, but it wasn't an absolute nightmare.

 

"So, how do you want it?"

 

That was a little perplexing. He didn't really know he had a choice. He thought Luka would decide how it should be cut. Daryl glanced up at Rick.

 

"How do I wan' it?"

 

Rick chuckled. 

 

"That's up to you, bud."

 

Daryl nodded. 

 

"Like a'fore?"

 

"That sounds good to me," Rick said. He turned to Luka. "So, kind of a medium cut, with some layers. Just make sure it's out of his eyes, it drives him crazy otherwise."

 

"I can handle that," Luka smiled. He got to work, carefully. Again he narrated the process and warned Daryl before he brought out a new scissors or product.

 

Daryl thought the whole thing took too long and was boring, but he did his best to sit still. He couldn't help the few times he wiggled and he apologized immediately, but Luka didn't seem to notice the movement. He was more than grateful when it was over and he was mark and blood free. He was also glad that the haircut didn't look too bad either.

 

"And we're done," Luka said cheerfully as he removed the drape.

 

Daryl jumped up and snuggled close to Rick.

 

"It's over! I did it!"

 

Rick kissed his temple. 

 

"You did do it and I'm so proud of you," He said as he ruffled his boy's hair. "Look at how good you look and I bet you feel better now too."

 

Daryl nodded and practically ran to the front of the salon. It had been a long day and he was hungry.

 

The other two men followed Daryl. Rick paid after receiving a very generous price from Luka despite Rick's protests to pay full price.

 

As Rick was paying Luka turned his focus to the all too eager to leave Daryl.

 

"Your Daddy isn't a stickler for candy is he?"

 

"Only a'fore I eat real food," Daryl replied.

 

Luka took down the sucker stand and held it out to him.

 

Daryl looked at Rick for permission.

 

"Go on, bud. You did a great job today."

 

Daryl happily reached for a sucker.

 

"Thanks again, Luka. We'll be sure to come in again before his hair gets too bad," Rick smiled.

 

"Sounds good. See you two around."

 

"So, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Rick asked once they got back to the car.

 

Daryl shrugged. 

 

"It was alright," he popped the sucker into his mouth. "But I ain't in'na rush to go back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone. I'm working on comments as well as updates. I'm juggling Summer courses and some more personal things. Please bear with me.


End file.
